


My World, My Love, My Gun: a fanmix for 'It's the end of the world (as we know it) by Alyse

by TaleWeaver



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for 'It's the end of the world (as we know it)' by alyse.  Made as part of the 2012 Het BigBang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World, My Love, My Gun: a fanmix for 'It's the end of the world (as we know it) by Alyse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



You can read the story by alyse here at AO3, [ It's the End of the World (as we know it) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/495997)

warning: underneath the cover images I list which song goes with each scene, so you might want to be careful for spoilers if you haven't read the story first.

**My World, My Love, My Gun**

_Fanmix for ‘It’s the end of the world (as we know it)’ by Alyse_

_Download the zip file at:_ [ mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/?ie90zyad8h5wkym) (if the link has expired, please let me know and I'll re-load)

Blood and Fire (Out of the Ashes remix) - Type O Negative  
Joker and the Thief - Wolfmother  
UnderBELLY of the Beast - Danzig  
Kuchikuze (theme from _'Shiki'_ ) - Buck-Tick  
In the Hall of the Mountain King - Danny Elfman  
End of the World - Cold  
Monster - Forty Foot Echo  
Thousand Mile Wish - Finger Eleven  
Awake and Alive - Skillet

 

 

 

 

**Blood and Fire (Out of ashes remix) - Type O Negative**  
 _(Abby musing about the effects of DayStar)_

Bleeding, burning  
Needing, yearning

I see your face in every flame  
With no answers I have only myself to blame

No more nights of blood and fire

**Joker and the Thief – Wolfmother**  
 _(Getting ready to head into battle again. These particular lyrics seem very Abby-and-King to me.)_

So I'll tell you all the story,  
About the joker and the thief in the night.

Always laughing in the midst of power  
Always living in the final hour  
There is always sweet in the sour

**UnderBELLY of the Beast – Danzig**  
 _(Abby watching as her comrades are killed; then King is tortured and turned)_

Did my time among the lost  
Paying such a heavy cost  
Did my time among the cruel  
Laying with the broken fools  
Did my time among the slaves  
Walked around their waiting graves 

Down in the belly of the beast I lie  
All I save is my pain

Did my time among the strong  
Some are here and some are gone

**Kuchikuze (theme from ‘Shiki’) – Buck-Tick**  
 _(King the Vampire)  
(note: this song is in Japanese; english translation of the lyrics given)_

We can love...love each other surely, stabbing into the nape of your neck  
Close your eyes and give me a sinful kiss

I can't ever return again, but that's okay  
I stare into the middle of the night and drink my wine dry

We'll love...love each other more, seeming to go mad in our intense thirst  
Close your eyes and give me a sinful kiss

Your scent drives me mad  
I wake up in the middle of the night and drink insanity and love dry

**In the Hall of the Mountain King – Danny Elfman**  
 _(King and Zoe reading. Yeah, this is a weird choice; I think it was all of Zoe’s talk about the Nome King, who in the Oz books lived under a mountain.)_

Instrumental

**End of the World – Cold**  
 _(Abby sitting by King’s bedside)_

And it’s the end of the world...

Now I'm all alone  
Kept the pain inside  
Wanna torch the world  
Cause I'm breathin’ fire 

My world, my love, my gun

**Monster – Forty Foot Echo**  
 _(King’s last farewell to Abby)_

One time in my life, I lost myself  
And you were there by my side  
I needed you there  
But I didn't know what I’d become

Inside, I am a monster  
Inside, I'm a disaster  
Inside, it's getting colder  
But I won't go until I say goodbye...

**Thousand Mile Wish – Finger Eleven**  
 _(Abby and King’s resolution, after he’s well again)_

Cause laughing lovers can overcome their closest demons  
And they'll go on and they won't let go  
They saw something that they know  
Has never come so close  
Can it stay here for us, for now?

Can it stay until we know ourselves?  
I'm torn as I tell  
You're the story that I know and fell from  
I'm so far into your story I don't know why  
We think we're in control  
[...]  
We climb a little further  
Cause there's nothing we can't get around together

**Awake and Alive – Skillet**

When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
Here, (right here)  
Right now, (right now)  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive


End file.
